Jason's One
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Jason Vorhees, demented killer of Crystal Lake has found..LOVE! During a killing, Jason finds someone he truly loves. One of the only people he's ever loved. Jason's One. What will happen in an unlikely couple's horrific romance?


_Jason's One_

_Prolouge: Finding Juniper_

Jason Vorhees stood at the edge of the lake, gazing into the glass waters. He stared at his refracted reflection and turned away. His white, cracked hockey mask was snuggled up against his face. It was splattered with dried blood and caked with mud. He dipped his machete into the water and swished it around slowly.

**_HAHAHAHAHA!_**

Jason jerked his machete from the water and looked around. Laughing. A hateful, meaningless sound to him. His nose twitched, sniffing the air.

It was THAT smell. The smell that stained the air, making it stale and disgusting. It was marijuana smoke. Jason smiled under his mask. More stoned teenagers. More fresh victims. His feet swiftly moved, left, right, left, at a steady pace. Vengeance for Mother.

Jason followed the scent to a small clearing behind the lake.

He saw three teens, two girls and a boy.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x**

"Come on, June," The boy shoved a pipe overflowing with marijuana in one girl's face.

"Hell no, Ken." She turned her nose in the air with disgust. "I don't care if you get stoned, but I won't."

"Juniper…" The other girl, chubbier with black hair and blank eyes, whined. "Dooooo iiiit…"

Juniper rolled her eyes. "No way, Kasey."

"Duuudes…" Ken pointed into the trees. "I just saw a guy."

Juniper put her face in her hands. She wished she had never agreed to come to Camp Crystal Lake. She was terrified of Jason, and her friends were total idiots when stoned.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kasey suddenly waved at a shadowy figure behind Ken. "Hi there…." She slurred.

Jason's eyes flared with anger and rage. He hated children. SO stupid. No need for them.

Jason let his machete hover in the air for a moment. Ken turned around and gasped with surprise. "Jaaason?" The machete came down.

The bloodcurling shriek filled the air. Juniper jerked her head up and screamed in terror. Ken's body lay on the ground, his head severed. The blood pooled around his neck on the ground. The marijuana pipe was still clasped in his fist.

Juniper grasped Kasey's hand and ran. She ran for her life, for her friend's life.

**_JASON WAS REAL._**

He had killed Ken. Now he was out to get Kasey and Juniper.

Kaey's vision blurred, her muscles tightening. She stumbled and slumped to her knees. Juniper stopped and turned on her heel.

"HOLY CRAP!" She leapt backwards as the machete was thrust in her direction.

Kasey looked her way. "Junip-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_ The stoned girl shrieked as the machete stabbed through her chest.

Juniper turned pale as her legs froze in fear. She staggered backwards, afraid to move.

Jason looked her way, smiling underneath the mask.

Juniper knew it was over.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jason dropped his blade to the ground with a sharp clang.

He could smell the girl's fear.

He couldn't kill her.

There was something special about her. Her long, curly blonde hair, her lean figure, blue eyes, pearly teeth, her petite frame. She looked perfect.

**She would be his.**

He walked over to her and slapped her across the face, making herself buckle to the ground with shock. just what he wanted.

He stuck out his booted foot and smiled. He pulled it back, aiming for her head. It struck her skull precisely. There was a cracking sound, the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She slumped on the ground, unconscious, a gash on her head bleeding slowly.

Jason picked her up roughly, slinging her body over his shoulder.

He decided to retrieve the other teens' bodies sometime later.

Jason slowly began to trudge through the thick fog to his shack behind the lake. There, he would find somewhere to keep his prize. He knew Mother would be pleased.

He ran his free hand through his hair. _"Juniper…"_ He whispered to the wind. Or as he thought of the girl, _Jason's One._

_**A/N: Be nice. This is my first fic on F13. I'm young, so I've never seen the whole movie. Only clips and stuff. This is short, but sweet. Please give nice reviews, or I'll send Optimus Prime to step on you. Anyways, see you later!**_


End file.
